Sunny Side Up
by Beth Becker
Summary: Lester sends the ARC team on holiday. But being Primeval things don't always go as smoothly as they wanted them to. Complications ensure :  Cabby/Memily and eventully Jecker :D :D!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys :D**_

_**The plot bunny hit me over night :D Mwaahh... I need to write a happy story for once! But I intend on turning sinister some time in the future. I actually have so many ideas for this for one *screams***_

_**This hasn't been spell checked as Microsoft word is still broken on my computer *sigh*. It probably won't ever get fixed either...**_

_**Just to say.. I use the word 'Demolise' and 'Demolised' instead of 'Demolished'. One because I can't spell the word and two because it's the first word that comes into my head XD**_

_**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO HEDGIEX!**_

XxXx

The anomaly sirens blared as the team sprung into action. Jess sprinted to her desk as Becker, Matt, Abby and Connor made there way to the parking lot.

_'What have we got Jess?_' Becker's voice cracked through the comm.'s

'It in a disused warehouse not to far from here. I'm just getting the coordinates now' Replied Jess

'_Thanks Jess'_

'Right, The coordinates should be at your mobile's now, stay safe. Please!'

'_Yes Jess we know, we've heard it many times before. You don't need to keep saying it' Matt commented_

'_I've got it Jess' said Becker_

Jess mentally cursed herself once again. She didn't mean to keep telling them but she couldn't bare to see another one of them hurt. It had been 3 weeks since the Phillip Burton fiasco and all of them were stressed to there limits. Not one of them had had a days break in that time.

Jess was brought back to earth by the familiar sound of Lester's shoes clicking there way toward the ADD.

'Ahh Miss Parker. Once you've finished here I would like a word in my office. I've got something that I think you might enjoy' Said Lester

Jess turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. Lester didn't do 'nice' and 'friendly'. Something must be seriously wrong with him.

'Yes Sir, give me 5 minutes'

'Till then...' Lester replied as he walked away toward his office

Jess was getting seriously scared now.

XxXx

Jess strode towards Lester's office. The anomaly alert has been easy. The team were on there way back and everything else had been sorted,

Jess knocked on Lester's door 'Come in' He replied

Jess stepped inside his office

'Ah Miss Parker, good to see you. Please take a seat. I've got something that I think you might enjoy' stated Lester

Jess took a seat in the cushioned chair in front of her

'What is Lester?'

Lester opened the draw of his desk and pulled out a brown envelope before placing it on the desk in front of Jess

'There's your surprising Miss Parker, Take it with you and share it with your 'pals'' Lester said

'But...'

'That will be all Miss Parker, before I change my mind'

Jess made her way out of Lester's office even more confused and scared than before she went in. She walked towards the ADD and sat down in her chair before proceed to open the envelope.

Just a Jess pulled out the piece of paper inside Matt, Abby, Connor, Emily and Becker walked in. As Jess read the paper is let out an almighty scream of delight.

They all came running towards Jess with worry plastered all over there face. Jess was jumping for joy and they soon realised that something good much have happened.

'Jess, what's wrong?' Becker peered down toward what she was holding and raised an eyebrow '..And what's that?'

'LESTER BOOKED US A HOLIDAY!' Said Jess looking like she was about to hit the roof with excitement 'Were going to Bahamas!'

XxXx

I feel kind of mean leaving it here but it took me like 6 hours to get this far :) Chapter 2 is in progress and should be up by tonight(hopefully)!

Idea's are welcome! I've had some ideas off my friends and they will come in later in the story :)

Lets just say 'The future is bleak, uncertain and beautiful'. Don't understand that quote really :P

Reviews would be nice :)

Thanks :)

Beth x


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2 :D**_

_**Sorry it's like 24 hours late but I needed a bit of help with the middle ;)**_

_**Sorry it's short too!**_

_**Shout out's to 'Jnevadub232' & 'HedgieX' for the reveiws and to the people the subscribed! :D**_

_**Here we go...**_

* * *

><p>'What did you just say Jess?' Connor enquired<p>

'Lester's booked us a holiday. We leave this afternoon!' Jess beamed

'LET ME SEE THAT!' Connor took the envelope off Jess and started to read the contense inside 'Jess is right...'

'Wow, Lester never fails to amaze me' Matt added

'This can't happen. What about the anomalies? People's lives are at risk while were away. We can't go' Becker spoke up

Jess looked at Becker and raised an eyebrow before lifting her left hand and slapping Becker across the face 'LIVE A LITTLE BECKER!' Jess added

Becker stood there shocked _'Did Jess really just do that?_' he thought

'When time to we leave?' Abby said

'You all leave at 3:00pm, be here by then!' Lester said strolling towards the team next to the ADD 'And before you ask, this is mandatory so you all have to go. You all deserve a break!' Lester smirked before turning towards Becker with a more serious look on his face 'Yes Captain Becker, That was aimed at you'

Connor laughed before Becker shot him a death glare and he hid behind Abby.

'But sir...' Becker added

'No buts Becker!' Lester said sternly 'Go home and pack! I want you all here on time!'

The team made there way towards the parking lot. Connor turned around towards everyone and whispers 'I think Lester's having a mid life crisis..'

They all laughed

XxXx

Becker made his way into the main operations room. He could see Jess standing next to the ADD wearing a Bright Pink jumpsuit with Lime green sandals on. Next to her was a bright orange suitcase. Becker really did love Jess. He did wish that he would pluck up the courage to tell her how he really felt.

Jess was un aware of Becker's presence until he touched her on the shoulder. She turned toward him quickly obviously stunned. 'Becker! I told you not to do that!'

'Sorry Jess...' Becker looked at her with big brown puppy dog eyes

Jess stepped back for a moment and look a long at Becker 'It's alright and on a more serious note, Do you own any clothing that isn't black?'

'Yes, but it's packed!'

'If you end up wearing black for the entire holiday then I'm taking you shopping'

'Really?' he said raising an eyebrow

'Yes really'

'You wouldn't dare'

'I would'

'Wouldn't'

'WOULD!'

Before either of them had time to answer they were doubled over laughing. Maybe they could have a happy ending after all?

Just as the composed themselves the rest of the team walked in.

'Having fun were we Action Man?'

'CONNOR!' Abby took a swing at his left arm 'Shut up!'

'Shutting up...' He replied with a sorrowful look on his face

'Right! How about we get going?' Matt enquired

'I've got some security stuff to sort out first...' Becker said not making eye contact with Jess as he tried to make a run for it

'Oh no you don't!' Replied Jess pulling Becker toward the Parking lot.

'Jess! Let go of me now!' she just ignored Becker and kept pulling at his tee-shirt.

'What the hell have we let ourselves in for!' Mumbled Matt as they followed Jess practically dragging Becker toward the SUV's.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 is on it's way :D If I can it 'MIGHT' be up tonight or tomorrow ;)<strong>_

_**I never normally ask for people to reveiw but this time I think I might ;)**_

_**Please reveiw!**_

_**Beth x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for all the amazing reviews! :D_**

**_I'm on a roll here! 2 Chapters in one day!_**

**_This is kind of a filler chapter because I have some major stuff coming up! I can't writing long chapters! I've tried, I really have D:_**

**_Thank-you to 'Heyarandomgal' & 'Cooper101' for the reviews! I loved them :)_**

**_Here we go again..._**

* * *

><p>'I'm driving!'<p>

'Jess no! Think about my car!'

'I don't care what you say, I'm driving!'

'Okay but PLEASE, look after my car!'

'Of course I will, What else do you expect'

'Were all doomed…' Connor mumbled as he went to go and get in the front of the car

'Urmm.. Connor what do you think you're doing?'

'Getting in the car?'

'It's my turn to sit in the front though!'

'You sat in the front last time!'

'Who keeps count?'

'Connor does…' Abby said with a smirk on her face as she entered the tall SUV slowly followed by Matt and a very angry Becker.

'I'll get you back for this Temple' Becker grumbled

'Corse you will' Connor said turning around and winking at Becker

Just as Jess was pulling away the car staled and everyone was thrown forward

'JESS! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LOOKING AFTER MY CAR?' Becker screamed

'Sorry!'

XxXx

'NEVER AGAIN!'

'I thought it went pretty well to be honest….'

'Jess you almost crashed the car, 4 times!'

'There was a dog in the way! What was I supposed to do? Run it over!'

'I was referring the one where you saw a pair of shoes you liked in a shop window, and almost crashed into an old lady!'

'That wasn't my fault! She was walking to slow for me to break in time!'

'She had a Zimmer frame. For god sake Jess, off course she was slow!'

'Oh well….'

'Oh well? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!'

'Stop arguing! If were going to last 2 weeks then we all have to get on! You're both sharing a room anyway'

'What did you just say?'

'You and Jess are sharing a room'

'Why?'

'Because Lester only booked 3 rooms, he didn't think you would mind'

'Hello 2 weeks on sleeping on the couch…' Becker mumbled as they made there way into the terminal.

XxXx

Connor, Matt, Becker, Emily and Jess soon made there way through Check-in. They made there way toward security. They stood in the line for security as it slowly disappeared and after a while they were standing at the front

'Becker please say you didn't bring your gun' Jess asked

'Of coarse I didn't. What do you take me for?'

'It's in your case isn't it mate?' Matt enquired

'Well…'

'How did I know!' Jess stated

'Come on Connor, I want to eat!' Abby shouted pushing Connor through security.

'Okay, Okay. I'm going…' Connor mumbled back

XxXx

'Abby, are in intent on buying the entire canteen?'

'I'm hungry Connor, There wasn't any food in the house when we got home! Guess who ate it? Mmm…' Abby raised an eyebrow 'Yes Connor, It was you!'

'It's not my fault if you don't buy enough food, Jess eats it too!'

'Yes Connor but Jess doesn't eat constantly like you! I've been food shopping twice this week and yet again we have no food!'

'It doesn't matter anymore, We've got all you can eat for the next 2 weeks. You can eat then!'

'God help the hotel with you there!'

Connor sighed and made his way back over to everyone else who was seated on a sofa in a café

'I swear, Abby is going to kill me one day….'

'Think that's the opposite way round mate' Said Matt

'Oh shut up'

'Why would I? The funs only just starting'

Connor just sat there, he knew he had lost anyway. As always, he was being made fun of.

'I need a real drink' Said Becker putting his drink down before standing up ready to make his way to the bar

'You, can wait! Were leaving in 10 minutes'

'Jess! I can look after myself!'

'Oh no you can't. You'd be dead without me'

'Says the woman that almost caused a car crash on the way here!'

'Will you too shut up! You haven't stopped arguing since we got here! Even before we got here you were arguing!' Emily spoke up

'Wow Emily, I never thought you had it in you' Connor stated rather confused

'Well you thought wrong, didn't you'

'Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you…'

'Guys! We've got to go! Were going to miss our flight!' Said Abby running toward them

* * *

><p><strong><em>I couldn't actually decide where to leave it but y'no :D<em>**

**_I got 4 emails saying people had subscribed while I was writing this!_**

**_THANK-YOU SO MUCH!_**

**_Reviews would be nice :)_**

**_Beth x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey Guys!_

**_Sorry it took so long. Well, 2 days is long to me! I've had a cold and it's playing havoc with my brain! Hello Writers block!_**

**_I actually found this really hard to get it to work... Suprisingly but I think it turned out okay :)_**

**_Big big big big thanks to 'Katy-Alice Cullen', 'Cooper101' and 'HedgieX' for the reviews!_**

**_And to the 500 hit's I've had so far! Thanks you all so much!_**

**_Anway... Here we go again!..._**

* * *

><p>Becker slowly followed behind the team that were briskly walking toward the gate. He couldn't help but sigh, he really didn't want to go on this holiday. Being the brave solider boy he didn't want the team the find it the whole truth. He'd had a phobia of flying since he was little and hasn't told anyone at the ARC. It wasn't even in his file for Jess to read. 'Thank the lord' he thought. He knew it would come out sometime but he secretly thought that he would be the one to tell them, not for them to find out like this.<p>

'Come on Becker, were going to be late!' Jess shouted pulling Becker toward everyone else

'Jess, how can you be late for a private jet?'

'You just can, I'm not going to explain it to you'

'J-J-Jess I really don't think I can do this' He replied finally realising that it was time to admit the truth

'Stop being stupid and now'

'Jess, I'm serious, I'll just stay here and you can go'

'Not a chance'

'JESSICA PARKER!'

'WHAT?'

'Whether or not, there's not a hope in chance that you're getting me on that plane'

'Aw is little Becky Boy scared of planes? Didums….' Jess looked at him smug knowing that instantly she had won. Only a few seconds later did she notice the truth in his face. 'Oh god, you actually are….'

'Jess you have to understand…'

'It's alright, yeah? I'm here'

'Okay….'

Becker followed behind Jess. She really did care, but maybe a little too much?

They made it to the boarding gate ready to depart to the private airfield. Jess standing behind Becker to make sure he didn't make a break for it. She would have held his hand but that's what couple do right? They weren't a couple. No, no, no that was out of the question. Even thinking about it was wrong. It's what Jess really wanted though.

'Alright?' Jess said turning to Becker

Becker nodded in response. He didn't want anyone else to know the truth, Jess understands. Maybe Matt would and Abby and even Emily. But Connor, oh god. The thought of him knowing would scare anyone. The constant humiliation would be endless! But he was going to find out sometime. Within the hour probably. Maybe it was time to make a run for it?

_XxXx_

The made it to the plane without any accidents, Becker still in tow too! The private jet was actually rather big, plenty of room of them to move and for Becker to make a quick exit.

'Sit' Becker looked at Jess as she pointed to four chairs in the far corner . Matt and Emily were sat in front and Connor and Abby just across. There was a large space in the middle where they could move around.. 'Now!'

'Yes ma'am' He said sitting down swiftly followed by Jess

'I won't tell them you know' She said leaning over whispering into here ear

'They're going to find out soon anyway. You did pretty well getting me on here actually. No one else has actually ever managed'

The engines off the plane sprung into action and Jess saw a whole new type of fear in Becker's eyes. She saw tears welling up in his eyes and his hands grip the side of the seat. This wasn't the Becker she knew? Where did the Becker that wasn't afraid of everything go?

'J-J-J-esss you really need to get me out of hereeee' Becker stuttered

'It's alright yeah, Just wait and we'll be there' She said in a attempt to sooth him

'NO JESS! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!' Jess attempted to keep Becker calm but he'd already attracted the attention of everyone else.

'Alright mate?'

'NO I'M NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT!' Becker said with a clear state of panic in his voice, he rested his head in his hand attempting to calm down.

Jess rummaged though her bag desperate to do something before things got out of control. She produced a small packet of tablets before popping one out and shoving it towards Becker.

'Take this, It will honestly make you feel better' Becker looked at her confused 'Honestly!'

'Won't do any harm mate' Matt added

Becker nodded in response before dry swallowing the tablet and resting his dead on the back on the chair

'Action man with a phobia, who would have thought'

'CONNOR! Shut up!'

'No but seriously, of all the things he could be afraid of and it's this? What's the world coming to!'

Becker opened his eyes, the anger was clear. He shot a glare of daggers at Connor before standing up and moving toward him to punch him

'Catch him, Will you Matt?'

'What?' Matt was consfused, along with Emily, Abby and Connor. Realisation soon hit them when Becker stumbled forwards. Matt sprung into action and caught him.

'Jess, what did you just give him?' Emily asked clearly confused and concerned

'Industrial strength sleeping pills'

'Where the hell do you have the those?' Matt said lying Becker down across the three spare seats next to Jess

'Seriously, Have you ever tried sleeping with those two in the next room?'

Matt and Emily laughed and Connor and Abby blushed

'How long will he be out for?' Abby asked

'About 5 hours give or take, then I'll give him some more if he still won't stay still'

'You are truly brilliant, you know that right?' Emily said

'Yup, I know I am' Jess said looking down at Becker 'I really am'

_XxXx_

'How about we play a game till he wakes up?' Jess suggested looking down at Becker again

'I've got booze!'

Everyone turned and looked about Abby

'What?'

'How did you manage to get that In here?'

'If I told you, I'd have to kill you' Abby smirked 'But seriously, they didn't even search me'

'Only you could get away with that…' Connor murmured

'Yep' Abby replies make a pop sound on the -p- 'So Jess, what sort of game are we talking about here?'

'How about 'Have you ever'? Don't drink if it's not true and drink if it's true' Jess suggested

'Sounds good to me, don't suppose you brought shot glasses too did you Abby?' Matt enquired

'I actually did' Abby piped up pulling out 4 shot glasses out of her bag

'Wow…' Connor said

Abby passed out the shot glasses as they all sat in a circle in the large space in the middle of the plane. The poured there drinks into their glasses.

'Jess, why don't you start. It was your idea' Emily asked

'No Emily, You start' Jess replied

'Okay, Have you ever had sex?'

Everyone took a sip of their drink

'Well that shows' Connor said, everyone burst out laughing

'Okay Connor, Your turn' Abby said, slowly regaining composure of herself, unlike Connor who was still laughing.

'Right, Have you ever gotten a Tattoo?'

Everyone but Emily drank. Connor turned toward them 'Okay, Show em'

Abby rolled up her sleeve to reveal some Arabic writing on her wrist. Connor rolled up his trousers to show a pink star on his ankle. Everyone look at this confused.

'What? I was drunk at the time!'

Jess rolled up the back of her top to reveal a butterfly on her bottom of her back. Everyone turned to look at Matt who was imminent he wasn't going to show his. He had acquired his after a drunken night out with Becker that had led to him being sat in a tattoo pallor with Becker at 2 in the morning. They'd both some out with Tattoo's and swore never to tell anymore about it.

'Come on Matt!' Connor demanded

'But it involves me taking my trousers off!'

'There's just us here, Nothing will go wrong!'

'Promise you won't laugh?'

They all nodded in response. Matt pulled down his trousers to reveal a fairy on the top of his thigh with the words 'Always believe written above it'. They all couldn't help it. Within seconds they were all stuggling to breathe they were laughing that hard.

'You promised you wouldn't laugh!' Matt said pulling his trousers back up

'You didn't say it was that funny!' Emily said between bursts of laughter

'You haven't seen Becker's, His is even worse!'

'Becker has one too?' Jess asked finally managing to stop laughing

'Oh god, what have I done' Matt thought.

'We both got them done. We were drunk! Mines the better one. Honestly!'

They all looked at the sleeping form of Becker 'Suppose we'll have to take that up with him when he wakes up then' Abby said winking at Matt

'He's going to kill me…' Matt thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong><em>S<em>_**o** there is Chapter 4!_**

**_Compliments and Criticism welcome!_**

**_Reviews would be nice :)_**

**_Chapter 5 is in progess! Might be able to put it up tonight and I hope I can but I can't make any promises :(_**

**_Beth x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey Guys :)**_

_**Sorry it's late...**_

_**I've been ill**_

_**Went to see the Horrid Henry Movie**_

_**Went off on a Dick and Dom obsession**_

_**and watched 13 hours of Top Gear XD**_

_**This is more of a one shot than a chapter, sorry! I don't even know if you can class this as an update? 400 words D:**_

* * *

><p>Becker awoke several hours later, slightly confused of what had actually happened. Matt, Abby, Connor and Emily had given up there game after only 2 hours on the count that Connor was starting to get drunk. Matt had described him as a 'light weight' which Abby agreed with.<p>

He looked around to see Jess sitting next to him with her headphone in reading a magazine.

'Jess?' Becker said touching her shoulder

Jess look around at him before taking her headphone out of her ear and putting down her magazine 'Oh, you're awake!' Jess said with a smile

'What happened?' he asked

'You panicked so I drugged you. You've been out about 5 hours'

Becker just looked at Jess gob smacked 'Y-y-ou drugged me?'

'Yep, You wouldn't be here otherwise'

'Where am I anyway?'

'You don't remember'

'I tend to forget things when I panic'

'I'll not tell you then' Jess rummaged through her bag again and produced another tablet 'If you think you can cope, I'll tell you. If you don't ill give you this then you can just go back to sleep'

'I can cope'

'We're on a plane' Jess looked at Becker, he seemed calmer than before but the panic was still evident. She watched him as he slowly took in the information before starting to Panic again. Jess quickly thrust the tablet and a bottle of water at him 'Take it, now.'

Becker didn't dare disobey. He felt it work instantly. He just wanted to find the nearest comfiest thing to put his head down on so he could sleep. Must to Jess's surprise he rested his head on her lap before drifting off the sleep again.

Jess wasn't going to complain. She liked having Becker there. She gently stroked his hair as he slept peacefully, maybe there could be something between them one day?

Jess continued to read her magazine with one hand, the other still stroking Becker's hair.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be longer promise!<p>

I'm off to see Harry Potter and Captain America now...

Reviews are love :)

Beth x


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**To start off ...CAPTAIN AMERICA WAS AMAZING! So was Harry Potter but it's the second time I've seen it so y'no ;) Watching it in IMAX was scary though, numerous times I struggled to stay in my seat. Yet, everything was amazing.**

**I feel so evil writing this. I couldn't do the fluff again. It killed me! So here something a bit more ...interesting?**

**This chapter is dedicated to Cooper101 who I've had the most reviews off! And who also mentioned me in the last chapter of there story!**

**I'm going to try and dedicate a chapter to someone from every update. As is well know, this story is basicallty dedicated to HegieX but I thought I'd make it fun and dedicate every chapter from now on :D**

**Thanks for the review, subscriptions and favorites everyone by the way! I feel so loved at the moment!**

**Here we go...**

* * *

><p>Matt awoke a few hours after Becker had fallen asleep again. Emily's head rested on his shoulder. He looked down at her. He really loved Emily. It had taken him month to pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt and he never made it there, it was only when his near death experience after the Phillip Burton incident that things had finally started move forward. Even though they'd only been dating a few weeks to him it felt like a life time. He couldn't imagine life without her now.<p>

'Morning Matt!' Matt heard Jess screech from behind. He turned around quickly forgetting Emily was still on his shoulder. He chuckled at the sight he saw. Becker head was still on Jess's lap, he look rather content where he was.

'Matt, what did you do that for?' He turned back to see Emily sitting rubbing her head where she had hit it off the arm rest when he moved.

'Sorry, I forgot you were there' Matt said before kissing Emily on the cheek

'You better be…' Emily replied with a smirk 'What were you laughing at anyway?'

Matt turned around again closely followed by Emily

'Don't laugh! It's cute!' Emily said with a smile 'Comfy there Jess?' Emily asked

'His head is actually pretty heavy but you know…'

'Obviously Becker's head would be heavy. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a book about Guns for a brain!' Matt said before starting to laugh. Emily shot him a death glare and he instantly stopped.

'How much longer Jess?' Matt asked

'Only about half an hour, There's one slight problem though….' Jess trailed off not making eye contact with either of them.

'What is it Jess?' Matt asked

'Well you know how you said I was brilliant knocking out Becker/'

'Yess I remember'

'Well… when you were asleep he woke up and I knocked him out again, the only problem is that was only 3 hours ago. He's going to be out of it for at least another 2 hours'

'How do you mean out of it?'

'Well lets just say even if you can wake him up, he's not going be here completely. Well certainly not at all' Jess paused of a moment 'It's only happened to me once, My friend had to carry me home. These things are pretty strong stuff'

'Not a chance I'm carrying that big lump' They all turned around to see Connor and Abby staring at them. They all turned to look at a still out of it Becker.

'Connor I don't care what you say! Remember last time when he had to carry you home from the pub! That night when you decided to do the full monty in the pub' Connor blushed red 'Mmm? Remember now?'

'YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T MENTION THAT AGAIN!' Connor said utterly embarrassed

'Well! You should be nicer!'.

'Guys! Maybe we should try and wake Becker up first, eh?' Matt questioned

'I guess this is my time to shine..' Connor said standing up cracking his knuckles

'Connor Please be nice….' Abby murmured 'Actually, do you worst, I could do with a laugh'

'Oh don' t worry, I will' Connor said with a smirk on his face as he made his way towards Becker.

Connor got down to his heals in front of Becker before turning back to them again 'I'd advise you to put your fingers in your ears'

'Why?' Jess questioned

'Just do it' Connor finalized. The other complied and covered their ears.

Connor braised himself taking in a deep breath before looking down at the sleep form of Becker once again. He placed on hand on each of his shoulder before screaming 'BECKER WAKE UP! THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE ARC!' Connor shook his shoulder while doing it.

Becker was awoke by the noise but he wasn't all truly there. He bolted up off Jess before lunging straight for Connor, pushing him over. Something happened then that no one ever thought would happen.

Connor jumped up towards Becker who was standing there before punching him square in the Jaw and knocking face first into the wall. Still disoriented Becker didn't have a clue what was going on until the darkness over took him and he passed out on impact.

'CONNOR WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' Matt said rushing over to an unconscious Becker with Jess.

'He pushed me over, I thought he was going to kill me!' Connor replied

'I told you he would be out of it, he didn't know what he was doing!' Jess replied turning over Becker to see a cut above his eyebrow which was bleeding rather a lot 'Oh god' Was all she could say.

'Abby, See if you can find a towel or something. Maybe a first aid kit if you can' Matt asked looking over Becker. How was Becker going to explain this when they got back to the ARC?

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm evil but what can I say? I'm only human?<strong>

**I kind of tried to put forward the 'bad ass' side of Connor?**

**At the moment this is going to atleast last 30 chapters, It's been 6 and they're not even there yet...**

**Need to stop dragging it out, a bit XD**

**Reviews are love!**

**Beth x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A new dawn, A new day ...AND A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Thank-you for the reviews for the last chapter :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Heyarandomgal' - Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Here we go again...**

* * *

><p>Becker woke up just after Abby had left; he still felt slightly disorientated at first, but then the world started to appear. He was surprised to see a rather concerned looking Matt and Jess looking over him. Now he was even more confused.<p>

Good morning captain, enjoy your little nap did you?' Matt questioned.

'What happened?' he croaked out.

'Well… Jess drugged you then Connor punched you….' Matt answered quietly.

'HE DID WHAT?' Becker screamed, trying to sit up, but the world began to spin again and Jess caught him, holding him up, 'Ow… My head…'

'I bet it hurts' Matt said with a smirk.

'Shut up, you're all too loud,' Becker replied, looking over at Connor, who was hiding behind his seat.

'We're not loud, your head's just messed up,' Jess smiled from behind him.

Becker put his hand to his head before withdrawing it after feeling something hot and sticky. He looked down to see his hand covered in blood 'Woah, what's with all the blood?'

'When I said you hit your head, you hit it pretty hard,' Matt smirked.

'I'm going to kill Connor,' Becker mumbled.

Abby returned moments later with a towel and a first aid kit. She handed it over to Matt before turning towards Connor and shooting him a death glare.'Put that on your head,' Matt said, passing the towel towards Becker before he pressed it onto his head. Afterwards, Matt reached up and took over from him before slowly removing it to have a look.

'I don't think you'll need stitched, I'll just steri-strip it back together' he said after a while.

'Since when did you become all first aidy?'

'Matt's a trained medic.'

Matt arched his eyebrow and looked at Jess, 'What? It's in your file!' Jess smiled.

'The figures,' Becker mumbled.

'You can never be too over-qualified Becker, you of all people should know that,' Matt smirked.

'Har har har,' Becker said sarcastically. He winced slightly as Matt applied the last steri-strip.

'You're going to have a beautiful black eye and jaw Becks, gunna woo all the ladies with that,' Matt laughed.

Jess's smile stopped at that comment; Becker with other people? That just wasn't going to happen.

'Don't worry – Connor's going to have one when I get a hold of him,' Becker said with a slight amount of humour.

'You're the one that pushed me over!' Connor shouted with his head over the seat.

'Why did I push you over?' he replied confused.

'You don't remember?' Abby asked questioningly.

'The only thing I remember is …..oh no' Becker said the fear plastered across his face again.

'Hey, you're fine, were landing now anyway, see?' Jess pointed out the window while rubbing Becker's arm in an attempt to comfort him. He seemed to relax a little only to turn around to see everyone staring at him 'We'll go and sit down, or we'll get in trouble' Jess replied standing up with Becker. They sat down but before long Becker had to head rested in the crook of Jess's neck hoping for some comfort. Jess put her arm around him as the plane came to a halt and they had landed.  
>Everyone turned around to see Becker with his head still in the crook of Jess' neck still totally oblivious of the fact that they'd stopped.<p>

'Get stuck in there mate' Connor said looking over his chair once again. Becker turned around to see them all looking at them and blushed a slight red before turning toward Jess. She's smiled sweetly which made him a bit happier

'Connor, what did I say?' Abby said with her eye brow raised

Sorry mate' He replied grinning like an idio

'Seriously going to kill you Temple, you've mucked up my deviously good looks' Becker replied

'Bit of self loathing there?' Matt smirked 'Time to get off!' He beamed

'Thank god!' Becker proclaimed 'Oh and if ANY of you ever speak of this again, I'll make sure someone each of you are shot with an EMD, Expect Connor, I'd kill him myself' Becker winked looking at Connor.

_What a great holiday this was going to be…._

* * *

><p><strong>Belta read by HedgieX :)<strong>

**Thought? Critisms?**

**Reviews are love!**

**Beth x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again :)**

**Sorry for the wait! You were going to get an update yesterday but then Casualty started and I couldn't stop watching it. It was so good!**

**Then I went to go and see 'Super 8' at the cinema. My 3rd film of this week. It's an absolutley amazing film. The special effects are unreal. I would recommed it to anyone! Go watch it :)**

**Sorry it's short but it's almost midnight in the UK and I'm beyond tired but I wanted to make sure you all god an update to keep you going!**

**So ...Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>'We were so close to learning your first name!' Connor proclaimed walking out of the terminal towards the car park.<p>

'Yet you were so far away…' Matt looked at Connor and smiled. The man must have been an idiot if he thought that Becker would ever reveal his first name to him. The jokes would be endless!

'I will get this out of you this holiday Action Man, that I promise!' Connor screamed, he slightly regretted it after Abby slapped him across the back of the head for saying it 'Abby, Ow! Watch the brains!'

'I think you've caused enough trouble for one holiday so far Connor and we've only just got here'

'Too right he has!' Becker glared from behind 'He's going to be lucky if he's alive by tomorrow, He'd be dead now if I had my way'

'But you wouldn't kill and innocent geek that can't protect himself, that's just cruel'

'INNOCENT? Are you seriously calling yourself innocent Connor? Emily turned around and asked

'Okay, okay. Can we save the soap drama's till when we get back to England. I just want to relax. We're on holiday, Let's enjoy it!' Jess piped up 'I'm sure we can all get on for at least 2 weeks without killing each other right?' Jess didn't even wait for anyone to answer 'Yes, right good'

'I found the car!' Abby exclaimed as they all made there way toward her. They were shocked to see a sleek black Aston Matin standing in front of them. Clearly Lester did secretly love them.

'I'm so driving this' Becker said

'No chance, you just hit your head, you might kill us' Matt replied turning towards his friend

'I'm fine and I have the same one at home. I know how to drive it better than all one you' Matt arched his eyebrow. Slightly surprised at this friends last comment, Becker never seemed like a car man to any of them.

'You're a man of expensive taste Becker, never had you down as that sort'

'I have my hidden hobbies, collecting cars is one' Becker chuckled 'The two Ferrari's, the Aston Martin and the Mercedes at home in my garage should show that'

The shock was present in everyone's faces. Becker really wasn't the man they though me was now.

'Okay, you have very very expensive taste' Matt replied still slightly shocked 'You can drive' Matt said handing the keeps over the Becker who happily got into the front of the car.

'One question, there's 5 seats and there's 6 of us. I'm a genius and I don't see how that works' Connor questioned

'I say we strap Connor to the roof, or even better leave him here' Becker said from inside the car

'I second that' Emily added

'I third that' Jess also replied

'Oh come on guys!' Connor said shocked that his colleagues had turned on him

'Were only joking Connor, Emily can sit on my knee. Just get in the car' Matt ended the conversation they all slipped into the car and sped of into the Bahamas sun….

'Well at least he didn't crash, That's something, right?' Connor said climbing out of the car that was now parked into the hotel car park.

'This place is amazing!' Jess squealed at the sight In front of her. The hotel has turned out to be a luxury resort. With masses of Pools, Bars and outdoor facilities. It also had a shooting range, much to everyone surprise, except Becker's, who was overjoyed at the thought.

'It really is' Emily replied going to stand next to Jess

'Come on lets go and check in. It's getting late' Jess said pulling Becker toward the large glass door which were the entrance. By the time they had gotten there it was past 11 and the sun had finally set. The bright moon light beamed though the clear night sky. A sight that they never would have seen in England.

'Come on Emily, we better follow Jess' Matt said trailing behing everyone else with Emily

* * *

><p><strong>Criticism? Thought? Much appreciated :)<strong>

**I'm being put forward for an emergency Dentist appionment tomorrow so depending how that goes willl depened on if I update tomorrow. Otherwise the next update may be Tuesday :/**

**Reviews are love!**

**Beth x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A new Dawn, A new days ...AND A NEW CHAPTER!**

**Sorry this isn't very much but I didn't really have very much time to write it really but I had a go :)**

**Anyway ...Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>'Jess slow down!' Becker screamed as he ran after Jess who was incredibly egger to get checked in 'The world can wait 5 more seconds!'<p>

'I've been on a plane for 8 hours, I want to go to bed!' Jess protested 'You might not be tired, but I am!'

'Alright, Jess but let me do the talking?'

'Not very likely!'

'Yes, I'm older. Now let me do the talking'

'Being older doesn't make you better. It just means you're going to die first'

'Now that's no fair'

'Life's not fair Becker, deal with it' Jess made her final statement which completely and utterly astounded Becker. He never thought of Jess as the one to 'talk back'. But it was rather wrong of him to think that he would bark orders and she would just follow. Jess would never just do that.

Jess returned 5 minutes later with everyone's room keys and wrist bands. She stood before the rest of the group before beginning to speak

'I have everyone's wrist band, which means free alcohol at any time during the day, expect Connor, I got him a children's one. I didn't think he could handle anymore alcohol this holiday'

'Oh come on! Is it pick on Connor day or something? Because this really isn't funny anymore!'

'Yes' The chorus of voices were heard

'Seriously don't even know why I like you people anymore. You're always mean to me! The genious who made all you nice equipment'

'Were only kidding Conn, We love you really' Abby said leaning up and planting a kiss on a cheek which was reward by a smile from ear to ear.

'Right here's the room keys' Jess said placing her hand out 'Abby and Connor are room 112, Emily and Matt are room 113 and Me and Becker are room 113. Were all nice and cosy togther' Jess finished with a 'typical Jess' smile

They made there way up to the rooms all saying goodnight to each other. Becker and Jess were quickly inside there's. The room was just amazing. It was very spacious with a four poster bead in the middle. 2 wardrobes at the side and a large dressing table in the corner which made Jess squeal with delight. There was a large plasma screen TV in front of the bed with a cabinet below it. Becker looking inside to find it well stocked with DVD's and Games. There was also an X Box, a Sky Box a Play station 3 inside which were obviously attracted to the TV. It was pretty obvious that they had the best room out of the three.

'This is better than being at home!' Becker beamed, turning towards Jess

'I told you that you would enjoy it' Jess replied rather pleased that Becker was finally starting to enjoy himself

'You really did' Becker said turning toward the TV again.

'I'm just going to get changed then we can go to bed. I feel like I'm dying!' Jess said

'Okay, I'll just be here if you need me'

Jess made her way into the bathroom. She was rather please that she had been put with Becker. Secretly it was what she wanted and Lester knew it as well. She slipped into her pyjamas before making her way out the bathroom. What she didn't expect to find was Becker standing there in only his boxers…

* * *

><p><strong>Who wouldn't want to see Becker standing there in his boxers. I mean come on, Can you get anymore fitter?<strong>

**Cabby & Memily will be mentioned a lot in the next chapter it's just I really enjoy writing Jecker**

**Reviews make sure of how much pain I inflict on Connor when Becker takes his revenge. The more reviews, The more humiliating and painful it will be. The less reviews, The smaller and nicer the revenge will be. I know non of you want this revenge to be, urgh 'nice'? We all want pain inflicted on Connor!**

**...Now to go and read 2 hours of Fan Fiction before bed. Night!**

**Beth x**


	10. Chapter 10

**An update!**

**I'm getting into updating now :) I go to bed then sneek on my computer so I can write then update :D **

**Hope you like a bit of fluff, I'm not very good but it's something right?**

**Sorry it's short, again, but I'm planning quite a large chapter next :)**

**So you might have to wait 2 days for an update depending on how tomorrow goes :D**

**We're finally at Chapter 10! and 41 reveiws *sqeals* I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Here we go once again...**

* * *

><p>'Urm… Hi Becker' Jess said with a child like smile across her face. The sight of Becker stanging there in just his boxers had been one that she had been waiting to see for a very long time now.<p>

'Hi Jess, you go to bed. I'll crash on the couch' He smiled

'Surely we can be grown up and share a bed, I mean no one has to tell Connor right?'

'Oh god no, he's done enough damage already. But seriously Jess, it's fine. The couch is comfy' Becker said trying to give her a reassuring look, which was failing rather badly.

'Honestly men!' Jess through her hands up into the air 'You either get a choice, you get into bed now or I drug you again and put you in there myself and to be quite honest I'd rather the first one'

'Honestly Jess…'

'NOW!' She screamed pointing towards the bed

'You're quite mean when you want to be you know' Said Becker climbing into bed next to Jess

'Yes, yes I am. Now I want sleep' Jess pulled the covers over her head 'And another thing, I swear, you dare snore and I'll put you in with Connor! And I know you'll hate that!'

'Night Jess'

'Good night Becker' That was one of the first nights in a while that Becker had actually fallen asleep with a smile on his face knowing that Jess was safe next to him.

**XxXx**

'Connor, Move over!' Abby screamed attempting to shove Connor

'If I move any further I'll be off the other side of the bed!'

'Of coarse you can move!' Abby said giving him and almighty push which resulted in him falling off the bed.

'ABBY! Any need?'

'Your sleeping on the floor tonight anyway, just thought I'd help you get there'

'I don't know why I love you sometime you know'

'Of coarse you love me'

'Okay, maybe I do' Connor said poking his head over the side of the bed again 'Can I come back to bed, Pleaseeeeeeee?

'I guess so' Abby grinned at him

'Thanks' Connor said snuggling up against her 'I love you'

'Love you too Connor, now shut up'

'Shutting up' Connor smirked before noticing that Abby had already fallen asleep.

**XxXx**

'I didn't know beds were even made this big…' Emily questioned

'Welcome to the 21st Century Em' Matt smirking jumping onto the bed 'This is comfy'

''Is it?' Emily said jumping on Matt.

'Ow…'

'You're too soft'

'Would you have me any other way?'

'Not at all' Emily said before leaning down and kissing him softly

'I could get used to this' Matt said grinning from ear to ear.

'Don't get too comfy, you're making me tea in the morning while I sleep'

'And why am I doing this again?'

'Because you love me'

'Maybe I love you, but the question is do I love you that much?' Matt could see the sad look on Emily's face 'Only, joking of coarse I love you'

'Good, Because other wise you'd be sleeping in the bath'

'We have a bath?'

'YES! EVENTULLY!' Emily exclaimed 'Maybe you might consider investing in one at home some day'

'Have you seen the price of those things? I could make you one for less than that!'

'Yes maybe you could but I'd rather not fall though into the apartment below while taking a bath, nothing against you but you're no good at DIY'

'Point taken, I'll buy you a bath'

'Yay!'

'Honestly, it doesn't take much to make you happy'

'No it doesn't' Emily leant over and kiss him again 'Can we sleep now?'

'Yes, if you promise not to shove in the bath while I'm asleep'

'Of coarse now, do you really think that badly of me' Emily looked at him with wide eyes

'No, now sleep'

'Night Matt'

'Goodnight Em' Matt said before slowly drifting off the sleep happy with the way things were in his life just at this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think ? <strong>

**Criticism? Thought?**

**I did promise some Memily and Cabby but I kept on with the Jecker too :D**

**It's past midnight now *wups* and I still need to fit in 2 hours of reading Fan Fiction before I even consider sleeping. Night!**

**Beth x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good moring world! Well ...It's after midnight so it's tecnically morning now.**

**I've spent the past few hours writing this... I know it's not much but it is longer than I have been posting :)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'beckerandjess4eva' for being kind and dedicating a chapter of her story 'Holes' to me. Read it, it's a very good story :)**

**Thank-you to the 45 people who have reveiwed, I'm so happy at the moment! I love you all so much!**

**Anyway, enough the babbling ...Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>'Connor your not doing this! You've caused enough trouble already. You do that and I won't love you anymore!' Abby screamed<p>

'Abby, the earlier they get up, the earlier we can get on with the day'

'It's 7 o'clock in the morning! He'll kill you in an instant!'

'Who would hurt me, eh? I sweet innocent geek?' Connor smiled 'Actually wait scrap that, he could kill me,

anyway….'

'Connor! I swear, you dare do this!' Abby watched as Connor disappeared into the Bathroom before returning 5 minutes later with a bin full of water.

'Who doesn't like a nice wake up call, eh? I'll be back soon!' Connor said holding up a spare room key

'Wait! How did you get their room key?' Abby said confused

'I asked for spares from the desk, I now have every ones. Be afraid world! Connor is coming!' Connor said exiting the door

Abby picked up her phone before dialling for Matt 'Oh god this was going to be bad'

'Matt, you need to go and save Connor, Becker is going to kill him!'

'_What's he done now_?' Matt said sleepily

'It's what he's going to do that's the problem'

'_Wait. What_?' Matt said slightly more awake

'He's about to go and give Becker a little wake up call'

'_I think we should just leave him to it. He deserved whatever he gets_'

'He's so dead' Abby finished before shutting the phone again. _She could say goodbye to her fiancé… _

**XxXx**

Connor made his way two doors down toward Becker & Jess' room with an evil grin on his face. He made it to the room and put the key card into the door. He slowly slipped inside _'Wow, this is better than ours' _he thought. He looked at the sight in front of him. Jess was at one end of the bed snuggled into the blanket and Becker was doing relatively the same thing on the other side. He could notice the lovely bruise that had formed on his jaw, Connor was rather proud of himself for that.

He crept over the side of his bed, looking down at the sleeping solider again. _Who wouldn't want to inflict on this man? He's such an easy target!_

He picked up the bin again before tipping it on top of him. The ice cold water hit Becker like a brick bringing him out of his slumber. He instantly jumped up and Connor jumped back, covered in water. He was a bit disorientated at first but he soon came back to reality when he saw Connor standing in front of him in his pyjamas holding a bin

'TEMPLE!' He screamed, waking up Jess in the process

She sat up and looked around 'What?' She asked rubbing her eyes before looking at a soaking wet Becker 'What happened?'

Connor looked at Becker, the fury in his eyes was plain as day, he turned to Jess 'Time to run' He dashed towards the door

'I'm going to kill you Connor!' Becker said running after him.

Connor ran down the corridor before making it to Matt's room. He was desperately trying to get away from being killed, slowly and painfully by a very angry soldier. He banged on the door and screamed 'MATT! Let me in!'. He pulled out the key from his pocket before diving into their bedroom and right on top of Matt and Emily

'CONNOR? WHAT THE HELL?' Matt demanded trying to shove Connor off him

'Becker. Hide' Just at that moment Becker came hurdling through the door, Soaking wet and only in his underwear.

'CONNOR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!' He screamed

Matt burst out laughing at the sight in front of him. Obviously Becker had yet the notice the lack of clothing he was wearing.

'Connor, what did you do?' Said Matt trying to compose himself

'He threw a bucket of water on me! I'm going to kill him!' Said Becker lunging for Connor

'Hey, come on kids. Save the fighting till later. It's early and since I'm up. I think we should go and eat. Go get changed!' Matt said shoving Connor off the bed. His instantly legged it, letting out a girly scream as Connor ran after him.

'Who was that?' Emily mumbled, surprisingly unawoken by the recent events

'4 words. Connor's wake up calls.'

**XxXx**

Becker made his way back into the bedroom. Jess was sitting up in bed now, still looking slightly confused.

'What happened?' She asked noticing that he was still in his boxers and soaking wet

'Connor happened' He grumbled making his way into the bathroom. She heard the shower switch on and got out of bed to get ready herself. _Connor was going to end up getting himself killed this holiday if he wasn't careful._

**XxXx**

Connor hurdled through the door at an incredible pace, scared for him life. He put his back to the door before sinking onto the floor. He was unaware that Abby was watching him.

'I take it, it went well then?'

'You could say that' He replied

'The minute you step out the door he's going to kill you isn't he?'

'Yes'

'It's your own fault, you deserve it'

'That's no way to treat the man you're going to marry!'

'Well, you've annoyed Becker twice, hurt him once, woke everyone up and annoyed. Tell me why I shouldn't be angry? Mmm,,?' Abby looked at Connor 'I'm waiting Connor'

'Well…' He said getting back into bed 'I need sleep at the moment, Matt's going for breakfast. You need to get ready. I'll get something later. Don't worry about me' Connor said pulling the covers over his head

_She was going to kill that man herself_

* * *

><p><strong>Comeon, who wouldn't want a Connor wake up call?<strong>

**Thought? Criticisms?**

**Reveiws are love :)**

**Beth x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, first of all I'm really sorry for the wait. It's 2 years since my Nanna died on Tuesday and I've been spending some time with my family, I'm also spending two weeks with them starting next Saturday. You might get an update before Tuesday but I don't know really. You might get updates between those two weeks and it is likely that you will but it depends. I will update at least once though!**

**I've also been ill for the past 3 weeks *Sigh* and considering the fact that I've been on holiday 3 weeks, it is pretty heartbreaking. I've basically slept for the past 3 days.**

**On a slightly brighter note, I went to see 'Rise Planet of the Apes' today. My fifth film I've seen at the cinema in two weeks, I'm on a roll! It's an amazing film and I do recomened it to anyone, yet it is slightly freakish sometimes.**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Lovingthis, one becuase I've practically bambarded them with PM's for the past few days and two they've been updating their story more often for me :)**

**Thank-you so, so, so much to the 54 people who have reviewed my story. I never thought my story was good to be honest. You guys have made me so happy :D**

**Anway, enough rambling ...Chapter 12!**

_I've never wrote a disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters or the show, Just the plot and a few OC's later in the story_

* * *

><p>'Where's Connor?' Matt asked as Abby slumped down at the table<p>

'The idiot went back to sleep!' The all looked at Abby in disgust 'I know, I'm going to kill him!' Abby raged

'Don't worry, I'm going to get revenge and he's going to be crying!' Becker screamed from the other end of the table. Abby turned to look at him with a smirk on her face

'Nice bruise Becks, Suits you'

'Oh shut up, it's embarrassing and it's all his fault!' Becker said putting his head in his hands

'Don't worry, we're all going to get revenge one way or another. But for now, we're just going to get on with it. He'll get what's coming to him soon. Trust me' Matt explained

'I agree with Matt' Jess answered

'We all agree' Emily said

'We will pick this up later, for now' Matt looked around 'What are we all doing today?'

'Me and Becker are going Shopping' Jess put forward

'Are we now?'

'Yes, no objections'

'Jess! You can't seriously expect me to go out looking like this!' Becker pointed toward his face

'Tough you're coming, whether you like it or not and it's not even that bad!'

'It is Jess! Everyone's going to stare!'

'Aw ickle solider boy scared of being watched?' Jess eyes him up 'MAN UP BECKER!'

'Well, I guess that's sorted. Me and Emily are going for a walk to see what we can find.' Matt informed them 'Any plans Abby?' Matt asked turning toward Abbby

'Apart from murdering Connor?' Abby turned toward Jess 'Mind if I come shopping with you and Becker Jess? I don't really fancy staying here and Connor's not going to live any time soon' Abby asked

'YES! That's great!' Jess said with an enthusiastic smile

'Doesn't this mean I can just stay here? You have Abby' Becker questioned

'No, defiantly not. I'm not having you hide here for 2 weeks!' Jess answered

Becker huffed before putting his head in his hands again.

XxXx

'Matt, we've been walking for 5 miles. Can't we stop now?' Emily pleaded as they made it to the top of the hill

'Just a little bit further, Come on' He looked at her 'You can't seriously be giving up on me now'

'I'm tired and I want to go back to the hotel!' Emily sighed 'We still need to walk back yet'

'If you insist, you can go back and I'll come back later' Matt smiled

'If only I know the way back' Emily said throwing her arms up in the air

'Just a little bit further and we'll stop at the beach and get ice cream, yeah?' Mat smiled

'Promise?' Emily arched her eyebrow

'Have I ever lied to you?' Matt smirked 'Actually wait, don't answer that'

Emily started to walk forward 'Come on then, I want ice cream'

'Your wish is my command, my lady' Matt said catching up with Emily

XxXx

'Can we go home now Jess' Becker asked as Jess made her way through the stacks of cloths in front of her

'No we can't Becker, You're going to stay here and help me' Jess help up 2 dress 'Which one?' Jess asked

'The first one' Becker said looking away from Jess 'Can I go to the pub, at least let me go there!' Becker pleaded

'No you can't, you're going to stay here and help me and Abby'

'This is hell!' Becker screamed

'No, you'll be in hell if you don't stop going on'

'Just pick something then let us go?' Becker asked 'I'll do anything for you, pay for anything at the hotel. Nails, Hair.. Anything!'

'You did just say anything, right?'

'Yes!'

'You're going to live to regret this, you know' Jess laughed

'Am I?' Becker arched his eyebrow

'Yes' Jess smiled

'Fine, Pick what you want when we get back and I'll pay' Becker replied walking toward the entrance

'Deal' She smiled before hugging him 'ABBY WE'RE LEAVING!' Jess screamed toward Abby.

Abby came up to Jess and they all walked out the shop, _Becker was really going to regret this…_

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go :)<strong>

**Thoughts? Critisms?**

**It's not very much but I've proof read it so many times.**

**I have a few of my friends that beta read for me sometimes because of my terrible grammer but they're all on holiday *sigh* Sorry for the mistakes guys!**

**Next up ... Drinking or Water sports? Desisions, desisions?**

**Idea's are welcome :)**

**Beth x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys :)**

**Today's been a pretty tough day and I fought long and hard to write like only 500 words...**

**My Nanna died 2 years ago today and it was like choice to either write or cry and writing won. Yet, my brain is all mushed up and wouldn't let me.**

**It's taken me 4 hours to get this much so please don't be disappointed :( I really did try!**

**I'm also STILL ill after almost a month :( Damn you rain!**

**This one is also dedicated to 'lovingthis'. For putting up with the over 200 messages I've sent them in the past few days :')**

**Thank-you to those who reviewed the last chapter :) Meant a lot and made me happy reading then when I was sad today!**

_Disclaimer - I don't own any of the class, just the plot and a few OC's later in the story :D :D :D :D :D _

* * *

><p>'HOW MUCH JESS?' Becker said looking down at the piece of paper Jess had just handed him<p>

'You said I could have what I wanted!'

'I didn't mean you could bankrupt me! Do you even know how much we get paged?' Becker looked at Jess 'I don't make this much a year!'

'Oh now you're just being melodramatic, we all know you're rich..' Jess said crossing her arms

'MELDRAMATIC? SERIOUSLY? Have you seen the price!' Becker exclaimed throwing the piece of paper at her

Matt, Abby and Emily looked at the sight before them. They could tell Becker was frustrated and Jess was loving it

'What did she do?' Matt said leaning over to Abby

'Let's say that Becker should of put a stop to Jess' spending earlier' Abby smirked

'What did she buy?' Matt asked confused

'Go and ask him yourself' Abby said pointing towards Jess and Becker

Matt made his way up to Jess and Becker. They were still at it. He couldn't live with this all holiday. This tension had to be resolved before they both killed themselves

'Alright children, What's going on?' Matt asked

Becker picked up the piece of paper and thrust it at Matt. Matt read it before the horror arose on his face

'How much did you spend Jess?' Matt asked Jess

'He said I could have what I wanted' She replied

'JESS, YOU SPEND THREE THOSAND POUND ON A SPAR!' Becker screamed

'SHE SPENT WHAT?' Emily and Abby replied in surprise before running over to them

'You didn't say how much I had to spend, Just that I could have what I wanted' Jess smiled

'You walked right into that one' Emily sniggered

'You're seriously going to bankrupt me Jess' Becker sighed

'Don't lie, I know you brought your credit card' She smiled

Becker arched his eyebrow 'And you know this because ?…'

'Becker, I've known you for a long time now. You never leave home without you're credit card, phone or gun. Honestly, do you think I'm stupid?'

'Evidently not Jessica' Becker said a small smile appearing on his lips. 'What did you spend my three thousand pound on anyway?'

'Oh I just paid for Me, Abby and Emily to have a spa day next week…'

'We seriously love you Jess!' Abby and Emily screamed throwing their arms around Jess

'I guess we better go pay for this then Jess…'

'Yes we better!' Jess gleamed pulling Becker along with her as they ran toward the desk.

'Bet you a five quid that those two are together by the end of this' Matt said leaning toward Abby

'It's on' Abby said going to shake his hand

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness! Once again I will appologise! If my brain wasn't so mushy with saddness then it would have been longer :(<strong>

**Who also bets on Jess and Becker getting together before the end of the story?**

**Who ever gets it right gets virtual cookies :D**

**Thought? Criticisms?**

**Reviews are love!**

**Beth x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Where do I start?**

**You guys are amazing! I managed to keep it together till I read the reviews! You made me cry you're all so nice! Couldn't of gotten through the day without my Friends and Family and all you're reviews made me so much happier!**

**A massive Thanks to 'Verano1-BeautyInTheBreakDown', 'Elliesmile', 'beckerandjess4eva', 'Heyarandomgal' 'SpecialPerson2296' and 'lovingthis'. You guys are the best!**

**Sorry for the lateness of this, my brain was still a bit mushy'd with emotion and I couldn't sit and consentrate long enough to write. I physically made myself tonight becuase I felt bad leaving you all for a day.**

**I'd also like to say a massive HAPPY 60TH BIRTHDAY to my Antie :-) One of the most important people in my life and one of the people I look up to and inspire to be like! Hope you have a good party on Saturday :D **

**I'M SO EXITED AND I JUST CAN'T HIDE IT! ;D**

**WHO SAW BIG BROTHER? JEDWARD! :DDDDDDD Massive love! Missed Torchwood though :(**

**I'm rambling now ...Chapter 14!**

**..I haven't really read through this very well so sorry for the mistakes, I did try but it's late :(**

* * *

><p>'I need a stiff drink' Becker said walking back toward Matt<p>

'You really did walk into that one though mate, to be honest' Matt replied with a smirk 'Anyway, I've had an idea. Fancy a bit of revenge?'

'What sort of revenge?' Becker asked intrigued, arching his eyebrow

'Connor revenge' Matt stated

'I'm in, but it has to be painful and involve torture' Becker smirked

'Deal' Matt said with a smile

Abby, Jess and Emily made there way back over to them a few minutes late, smiles broad across there faces. Jess came up to Becker and hugged him, He was slightly surprised and looked down at her, _oh god she was beautiful._

'Jess, you can stop hugging me now' Becker smiled

Jess pulled herself away from Becker, cheeks turning bright read 'Thankyou' She smiled

'No problem Jessica' Becker smiled back 'Now, Me and Matt have some business to attend to'

'What sort of business?' Emily asked

'Secret business' Matt smirked, _Emily could read him like a book. _'One question though Abby, How heavy of a sleeper is Connor?' He asked

'A very heavy one, I've shoved him off the bed before and dropped a glass on his head and he hasn't woken up, why do you want to know anyway?' Abby arched her eyebrow

'No nothing…' Matt trailed off before grabbing Becker's arm and starting to drag him toward the room 'Come on Becks, we've got work to do!' Matt said from the distance

'They're going to kill Connor, aren't they?' Jess enquired

'I hope so, he deserved what ever he gets' Abby smiled

'How long do you think it will take them?' Emily asked turning toward Abby

'Oh, I'll give them less than an hour and Connor will be running for him life' She answered 'Enough time for a drink, and a big one at that'

'I agree' Jess breamed 'Come on Emily!' Jess said practically running toward the bar dragging Emily along

**XxXx**

Matt and Becker took at the sleeping form of Connor, laid only in his Captain America boxers and bright green socks. _God was he going to get it._

'We need a plan of action' Matt stated

'What plan, slow, painful torture right?' Becker smirked

'We need something humiliating'

'How humiliating?'

'Very'

'I want to throw him somewhere' Becker smiled broadly

'We're not killing him Becker' Matt answered 'Abby will kill us if we kill him'

'Oh I can handle Abigail'

'For the last time we're not killing him'

'No even…' Becker was cut off before He could say anymore

'I said NO.'

'You're a real spoil sport, you know that right?'

'Yes, I know that Becker' Matt glared 'I do like the idea of throwing him somewhere though, how easy do you think it would be to get him downstairs?'

'Have you seen the size of it?' Becker said in shock

'Oh come on, He's tiny' Matt said looking down at Connor 'Actually, how is he so small. He eats more than all of us put together!'

'Well I'm certainly not carrying him' Becker stated

'You really want him to get away with what he's done?'

'Well, no…' Becker said looking toward the ground

'Then grab him arms' Matt said pulling Connor out of bed yet he still lay fast asleep

'Where are we taking him?' Becker questioned hauling Connor out the door

'Oh you'll see' Matt smirked

**XxXx**

Emily went to take a sip for her drink for the first time but stopped and turned toward Jess 'What did you say this was again Jess?'

'It's Vodka and Tomato Juice Emily, for the fifth time' Jess said with a sigh

'It looks strange, are you sure it's safe?' Emily questioned looking at her drink

'Yes Emily, It's safe, now drink it' Jess stated

'I'm really not sure about this…' Emily murmured before going to take a sip

'That's not to bad' Emily said before downing the whole glasses in one

'You're not meant to drink it in one Emily!' Jess screamed trying to keep it quiet

'Oh aren't you?' Emily enquired

'No, you're not' Abby answered

'I want another one' Emily said trying to stand up but swayed and Abby pushed her back down

'Oh no, you're not having anymore' Abby commented

'You're mean, you know that' Emily pouted before putting her head in her hands on the table

'How can she be out of it after only one drink?' Jess whispered leaning toward Abby

'That's the first drink she's ever had. She's not that bad, you should of seen Connor when I first met him' Abby smirked

**XxXx**

Becker and Mat made there way out the lift carrying Connor between them. Despite to fact of the disastrous looks they were getting, they still trunged on through the hotel. The look of horror on the hotel staff' faces as they saw Connor being carried out of the building in his boxers. _They were going to make sure he NEVER lived this one down._

Made there way past the bar; noticing Abby, Emily and Jess sitting there. They stopped and turning toward them 'Afternoon ladies' Matt smiled

'What are you doing with Connor?' Abby questioned

'Just having some fun' Becker smiled 'You might want to come and watch though'

They carried on walking towards the poolside

'Come on Em!' Jess said pulling Emily forward the men.

Matt and Becker reached the pool side before turning round to make sure everyone was looking

'On the count of three?' Matt smirked 'One…two…'

'THREE!' Becker screamed as they through Connor full force into the pool. A chorus of laughter erupted from behind them as Matt and Becker stepped back.

'Job well done' Matt said Hi-5ing Becker as they tried to compose themselves

**XxXx**

Connor awoke the minute he hit the water. He was slightly dazed to start with. He scrambled to the stop gasping for air. _What was going on?_

He soon noticed he was in the pool. _What was he doing there?_

He struggled to get out of the pool but was the greeted by Becker standing over him. He looked at him slightly confused before it all hit him. He looked down to notice what he was wearing, _More like what little he was wearing._

'BECKER! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' Connor screamed, trying to regain what dignity he still had left.

'Revenge is sweet' Becker smirked

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge is sweet.<strong>

**Also, I'm so sorry for the mistakes! *Hand out virtual EMD's* Shoot me if you want! I know it's bad! I did try :( Brain mushy'd :(**

**I never thought I'd get anywhere near this many reviews!**

**I have many thing planned; Drink, Arrests, Humiliation, Fluff, Adveture and *cough* *cough* ...Tragady?**

**What ever way the wind blows..**

**It's almost 1 in the morning... Wups :-| I still have 2 hours of reading to do before bed and I have to be up at 7am! D:**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Beth xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the third time I've writen this A/N becuase my Computers keeps deleting it!**

**Anyway..**

**Hey y'all :)**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**This chapter is all thanks to 'loving this' who pushed me, I mean REALLY pushed me. NAG NAG NAG to write this :o)**

**Keeping this short becuase I'm on a dedline to have it up before 8:30pm D: HELP!**

**I set some balloons off on Saturday for my Nanna and Grandad with my Cousins to commemorate their life and how much I love them!**

**Here's number 15!**

* * *

><p>They all sat around the bar on bar stools. Connor sat with a towel wrapped around him.<p>

'I can't believe you actually did it' Abby chuckled looking down at Connor now rapped in a towel seated on a deck chair

'I pride myself in my abilities' Becker smirked

'You're both evil!' Connor exclaimed pointing an accusative finger at Becker and Abby

'It was Matt's idea!' Becker said in shock

'He deserved it though' Matt laughed

'We're even now' Becker snorted 'Well.. Almost even'

'What are we doing tonight anyway' Jess asked

'Me, Connor and Becker are going to the pub' Matt answered swiftly

'Abby and Emily are coming to mine then' Jess smiled

'That's sorted then' Becker smirked

XxXx

'Becker! What did I say about black!' Jess exclaimed storming over to Becker

'You don't rule my life Jess!' Becker screamed

'Oh yes I do!' She replied 'YOU ARE going to wear something other than black!' Jess said walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a pair of Chino's and a blue cotton shirt 'Go change, NOW!'

Becker didn't know how to reply, He gave into Jess' demand and retreated back into the bathroom.

Jess stood there. She didn't know what had came over her just there. She just screamed at the man she loved? _Oh it must be love, love, love…_

Becker came out moments later and looked at Jess 'Jess! I look hideous!'

'Yes you do, those shoes don't go!' Jess Squealed walking over to the wardrobe again. She pulled out a pair of converses before throwing them at him which he caught just in time 'Put those on as well' She smiled

'No Jess!' He looked at her 'These pants are too tight! I look like an idiot!'

Jess looked at him. _No way was he getting out of wearing them when he looked fine _'You look fine' She exclaimed 'Shoe's now!'

Becker didn't protest. _Jess knew everything when it came to fashion. He couldn't even remember buying these shoes!_

Becker put he shoes on and stood up. Looking toward Jess who walked toward him straightening his shirt.

'There we go' She grinned 'You look less soilderish now, more normal' She sighed before poking the bruise on his face, He winced

'It's a shame about your face though, I could always cover it with some makeup if you like' She enquired

'No way! I'd rather look like a fool than wear makeup!'

'If you must' She sighed before walking away and sitting down on the bed.

'What are you doing with Abby and Emily tonight then?' He attempted to make conversation

'Nothing for you to know' She smirked

Just as Becker was about to answer a knock on the door stopped him before he'd even started 'That'll be them' He commented

'I'll get it!' Jess screamed and practically jumped for the door. She opened it to see her guests standing there. She smiled and gestured for them to come in 'Hi' She squealed

'Hello Jess' Matt said in his irish accent with a smile

They walked in to see Becker standing there rather awkwardly

'Becker!' Connor said in shock 'I didn't know you owned any other coloured cloths than black' He put his hand over his mouth

'CONNOR!' Abby raged 'What did I say!'

'Sorry Abby' Connor said looking at her with massive brown puppy dog eyes

'He would be wearing Black if it wasn't for me!' Jess said going to stand next to Becker

'You let Jess dress you mate?' Matt smirked

'She didn't give me a choice' Becker said embarrassed

'Aren't the trousers a bit tight?' Connor enquired

'That's what I said!' Becker said looking toward Jess

'No they're not and another word and I'll make you sleep on the floor' Jess smiled 'Now go! We have some stuff to do and you're not allowed to be here!' Jess said shoving the boys toward the door. _The look on Emily and Abby's face was priceless. This girl really did have a way with men. She was good.._

'Yes Ma'am' Becker said as the door slammed in his face.

'That girl has you rapped around her little finger mate' Matt smirked before hurrying down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Sorry for it being so short! Forgive me please!**

**I'd love to know what you thought :)**

**Next up.. **_DRUNKEN ANTICS!_

**Reviews are love!**

**Beth x**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back guys!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long! The weekend after I posted the last chapter, I met my Uncle for the very first time, My emotions were really mushed up and I didn't honestly have the time or concentration to write. Then I started Year 10... WHOEVER CREATED GCSE SHOULD HAVE BEEN SHOT BEFORE HE COULD DO ANYTHING.**

**There is on excuse though... really :/**

**Thankyou all so much for the reveiws!**

_**I'd like to dedication this chapter to 'MichaelBecker' my last reveiwer of the last chapter. I never got to say goodbye :( I know Nicky loved you loads and always will! This is for you mate, I never got to update before you could read it. You'll never, ever be forgotten. RIP! xxx**_

** Also... Lovingthis has been nagging me for weeks to update! Constant NAG NAG NAG NAG!**

**I know this isn't much but it took me a long time to write it :(**

**Chapter 16...**

* * *

><p>'What do you think the boys are doing?' Emily questioned shoving a hand full of Pop-Corn into her mouth. Matt, Becker and Connor had been gone only about 15 minutes yet the girls with were already sitting there in their pyjamas on Jess' bed watching 'Sex and The City'. She couldn't help but smile, since the fiasco with New Dawn, the girls hadn't ever had enough time to spend together. Emily was still finding it hard to adapt to the 21st century but they were helping her get there. She knew it would get easier eventually. No matter what, she finally had Matt though. Even if other things didn't work out right, she knew Matt would always be there for her.<p>

'By now…' Abby said glancing over to the clock '..Finding the closest bar and getting as drunk as possible'

'Becker doesn't seem the type to get drunk really' Jess stated

'Jess, you know Becker better than all of us!' Abby retorted

'I don't actually know that much about him, you know!' Jess murmured

'Oh, give up!' Abby glared 'We all know you have a thing for Becker!'

'I do not!' Jess screamed back in shock

'Oh, yes you do!'

'Do not!'

'It's just us you know, you can tell us. We won't spill!'

'Well.. Maybe I like him a little…'

She laughed 'You fancy the bloody pants of him, woman!'

'What gave you that idea?'

'Come on Jess, you can tell us. We've keep it between us' Abby smirked before turning toward Emily 'Won't we Em?'

'Mmm..' Emily said shoving more popcorn into her mouth and turn back toward the film.

'Right, spill' Abby stated

'THERE'S NOTHING TO SPILL!'

'You just told us you liked him a little, I know that's a lie' Abby turned and looked Jess in the eyes 'I want to know, what is said in here, stays in here, Okay?' Abby smiled

'Ok! I love the pants of the man!' She squealed 'He's sweet and funny and cares so much about me! He brought me chocolate and is so handsome I could scream!…' Jess looked as if she was in fact about to explode. _This was what Abby had wanted out of her.. _

'Oh god, how cheesy did I just sound?'Jess thought to herself

'Actually wait, scrap tha…' Jess stuttered which was interrupted by Abby's interception into the conversation.

'OH NO YOU DON'T!' Abby smiled 'I'm not going to scrap that'

'Abby really…'

'I knew it all along!' She squealed 'It was obvious! I've just been waiting for you to admit it'

Jess sunk lower into the bed.

This was going to be long night…

_**XxXx**_

The boys strolled down the dimly lit streets. They'd been out less than an hour yet had already been in 2 clubs already. After a pint in each, they had decided it would be more suitable to find a place to stay for the rest of the night. Matt knew Connor was a light weight and wouldn't last very long, it was pretty obvious. Becker, he didn't have a clue. The man kept his private life and emotions close to his heart, but he knew Becker had a soft spot for Jess, a very large one in fact. The emotional retard would never admit it though, he had hoped that this time away would help him realise what truly did matter in his life and finally admit the truth to Jess. He pitied her in a way, she'd waited so long for him and she was still waiting. He hoped a little alone time with Jess would make everything just fall into place, Matt knew it would happen _eventually! _He cared a hell of a lot about her, much more than anyone else and that was saying something.

Matt knew how it felt though, to be scared to express your true feelings about how you feel to someone, he'd been through it all with Emily; the build up, anticipation, the almost near break down just thinking what he would say. It had all worked out in the end though, everything was as perfect as it could be. As you would say 'Perfection comes with practice'. Matt hadn't had much of that, barely any really. Being set on his mission from when he could barely even understand what the hell was going on. But things would become perfect, one day. Things would be so perfect that there wouldn't even be a second in a day that he thought about his old life thousands of years away. There would be no looking back from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? A lil bit of Memily for a change? Ish? :P<strong>

**Jecker is my domain so do forgive me for this being absolutely rubbish.**

**I'll make sure the next one is done soon and up to a better standard.**

**ALSO! BIG NEWS! I'm going to New York with my Drama class in April to see a Broadway Show, Empire State Building and for a tour of Manhatten! ;D**

**174 days today!**

**I have Grease auditions tomorrow... Wish me luck?**

**Reveiws are love! Critism is the best form of motivation becuase it pushes me to write better! So don't be scared! :)**

**Beth Becker xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm going to start off by saying... I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**I actually got through my audition!**

**This was going to be updated a few weeks ago but I wrote my controlled assessment in English about my Nanna and it really messed up my emotions for a while :( But I've fought hard to get this up for today :)**

**I'm having an operation tomorrow so I'm doing a Becker and going on medical leave for a few days after, so expect updates! :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys know how to cheer my up loads :P**

**Also, This is for Lovingthis :) She's nagged me for weeks and weeks and weeks and weeks (_I could go on forever with the 'weeks' because it's been so long!)_**

**Chapter 17.. :)**

* * *

><p>"Did cha now, Emily shus t'love of m'life…" Matt slurred before down the last of his easily 12th pint.<p>

Connor sighed, what had he even let them get in this state? He'd _for once _been the responsible adult and stopped drinking after a reasonable number of pints. He knew Abby would be mad if he came home mortal, and_ nothing was worse than an angry Abby. _

"Without Emily I'd be nothing… shus my moon.. My stars.. My night and my day…"

"Matt, save the sonnets for when ya a bit more lucid, yeah?"

"Connor Temple, are you calling me drunk?" Matt said pointing an accusative finger at Connor

"Nothing… nothing!" Connor said holding his hands up in surrender. _Oh god, why had he agreed to this, drunk Matt's were scary.._

Matt stood up, holding onto the chair to keep himself level. Becker watching contemptibly, he was far to gone to even understand what was going on.

Connor sighed again before running his hand over his face, _Oh god, what's he going to do this time?_

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, LADS AND LASSES… I'd like to declare my love for the one and only Lady Emily Merchant… shus the only and only.. And I wish shu could be here noy.." Matt proclaimed, completely slurred, Connor would have been amazed if anyone had actually understood it really.

Connor stood up.. He couldn't just sit there, his friend was standing there in the middle of a pub, utterly drunk, making a clear fool of himself.

"Mate, sit down, yeah?" Connor put his hand on Matt's shoulder "You can tell her that when you get back to the hotel"

Matt turned around at Connor statement. He was really far to out of it to understand who was even talking to him. He instantly saw red. Matt swung his right fist straight into Connor's face.

_God, he's got a good punch for someone drunk, _Connor thought.

Connor stood there for a moment taking it all in.. he hasn't broken anything or instead cut anything but still.. Why was he here when he could be with Abby?

_Abby.. Abby was perfect, Connor though he was lucky to have her really, she'd been the girl he'd wanted for so long and now she was finally his. Abby made him happy.. Gave him hugs when he was sad.. Held his hand through the lows and spurred him on through the highs. He couldn't ask for anyone better and he'd almost lost her a few weeks ago.. It was his fault but now he had her back? His Abby was back and she got her Connor back. Life was good again._

Connor was brought back to the real world by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the bar tender standing next to him with hundreds of eyes watching from a distance. Someone was stood, _Connor guessed it was a security guard, _holding back Matt. He seemed calm, surprisingly.

"You alright? Do you want us to throw this gentleman out?" The bartender asked.

"No it's alright thanks, we're going" Connor walked over toward Matt, before grabbing a hold of his sleeve and dragging him out followed a stumbling Becker.

The got outside and Connor finally had a chance to breathe. Matt was standing next to him with Becker in toe.

"We're going back to the hotel" Connor stated.

"Why?" Becker slurred looking confused.

"Because you two can't even behave yourselves for one night! It's like being with a bunch of teens!" Connor sighed in frustration.

"And what make you the responsible adult, hu? _Mister I know this and I know that, _I'm older.. That means I'm wiser" Matt exclaimed.

"You're drunk, you're point is irrelevant" Connor replied "Now, I'm going to get a cab and we're going back to the hotel" Matt went to retaliate "No buts"

XxXx

"So Jess.. You and Action Man hu?" Abby arched her eyebrow.

"I don't want to talk about it okay! It's obvious that he's not ready and I can wait. The best things in life are always worth waiting for" Jess replied

"Exactly Jessica, Couldn't have put it better myself" Emily added.

Jess had thought about it, _she wanted to be with Becker so much but if he wasn't ready then she guessed she would just have to hope that they could get together one day.. She wasn't going to push him into a anything.. She wanted him to make his own decisions in his own time and maybe.. Just maybe.. Things would work out._

Jess was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the bedroom.

"That'll be the boys I guess.." Abby exclaimed "Want me to get it Jess?"

Jess turned toward Abby and made her way off the bed "No it's fine" she smiled

Jess' feet padded on the oft plush carpet as she made her way to the door, she could hear faint voices through the door and was slightly confused. She opened the door to see Becker standing there wide eyed.

"JESS!" He screaming enveloping her in a big bear hug which sent them both crashing to the floor within seconds "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" He laughed.

_Oh god, he was so cute when he laughed._

"You're drunk.." Jess sighed trying to wriggle out of Becker's grasp.

Emily and Abby were at her side in seconds watching in amusment. Connor was standing at the door way attempting to keep Matt standing and Becker was still on the floor with a tight hold on Jess.

"Ur Abby? Little help?" Connor asked gesturing towards Matt who if Connor didn't have hold of, would have been on the floor by now.

"Oh sorry Connor.." Abby walked over taking Matt's other arm before turning toward Emily who was staring at them "Back to your room Emily?"

"Yes, thank you" Emily answered following them down the corridor.

Jess just managed to get out of Becker's grasp before sitting on the floor next to him.

She stood up and attempted to get him up off the floor but he pushed her away and tried to attempting it himself "I can manage.." He mumbled getting to his feet before swaying and he would have fallen if Jess hasn't just caught him.

"See, no you can't" Jess replied with a smug smile "You're going to bed, now"

"Don't take orders from you.." He mumbled.

"Now yes you do" She looped her arm around his waist before starting to walk around towards the bed "And for the record" She took a deep breathe before standing on her tip toes and whispering in his ear "I love you too..".

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's really short and not really very good..<strong>

**But I'm really scared about this operation thing tomorrow and it took me ages to write :(**

**I don't actually even know how what they're doing is classed as an operation considering I'll be awake?**

**Oh well!**

**Reviews will make me happy :)**

**Beth xx**


	18. Chapter 18: Authors Note

To my dearest readers,

Crikey! It's been a while. I honestly don't think that there can be a read explanation about why I haven't posted in almost a year, but things haven't exactly been simple. In July, my Nanna got really ill, they told us she only had a few months left, and then by August they said that she only had a few days left so I sat down, held her hand, told her it would be okay and said my goodbyes. But I guess she proved that doctors aren't always right, those days turned into weeks, then months. Even in the darkest of times, she proved that light can be found. And now, she's happy and being discharged from hospital, to be moved into a residential home soon. It's hard not to worry after something like that, but I think we're all really lucky she's still here with us. My Nanna turned 80 two weeks ago, a milestone I never thought we'd get to, and it's a blessing that we were able to spend that with her, even if that was her last birthday with us, it was very emotional to think of where we were a few weeks before.

So yeah, I've written half a chapter, with a little but of encouragment HedgieX and I should have it up by the end of November. I've also been promising Loving This that I'll write, so yeah I tried.

After failing my first set of exams, I re-sat them and actually passed, 1 A*, 6B's, 4C's and 2D's. Tbh, that's a REALLY big accomplishment for me, haha (:

But please, bear me, I will eventually start to write, but I felt really bad just leaving it where it was, seriously though, things are getting better.

~BethBecker x


	19. Chapter 19: Another authors note

Merry Christmas!

I hope everyone's had an amazing christmas and a fantastic New Year; 2013, can you believe it? This is going to be a really long authors note, but there will be an update to come after it as I'm in the process of writing it. Thankyou to everyone that send their well wishes towards my Nanna after my last post back at the start of October, things were great back then and my Nanna was shortly after my last post moved into a residential home. She loved it, she'd made friends and found a place that she loved to be in. Sadly, on the 20th December 2012 my Nanna passed away, no one knew it was going to happen, it was unexpected but there was nothing more we could do. She'd gone into hospital 3 weeks before once again really ill but she overcame it and things were looking up, she was released from hospital on the monday happy to be going home. But then on the Tuesday she got really sick again, with pneumonia, no one saw it coming. By the Wednesday she was back in hospital; that night we sat with her, held her hand and told her it was okay and that we loved her. In the early hours of the next morning she passed away, she wasn't on her own, it was peaceful and she didn't really know what was going. It still hasn't sunk in that she's gone and I really hope you can understand what me and my family are going through at the moment. It isn't easy getting over something like this, especially when I was really really close to her. She was my last grandparent and now I'm just missing something in my lie that should be there. I love her so much. Last week, we scattered her ashes in her favourite place in the whole world, all of my family were there. The only way I can say it is 'Now she's free to travel the world just like she wanted to, I wish saying goodbye was easier'.

That's the first time I've actually wrote out how I really feel, but I have exams that I need to concentrate on, even if it's hard. RIP Nanna, love you x


End file.
